The Beginning of the End
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: Warning this story contains: Spoilers, deathviolence, and language. A different way the Chapter Black saga could have ended and should have ended.


Hello, this is my first fic to this site, so I hope it does well. Anyway, I thought of this story when I was watching that episode of YYH on Toonami, right before they started to re-play the episodes and then took them off. I love Kuwabara (look at my bio .), but that's not the full reason why I made this story.

If you remember, Genkai had said, before Kuwa was kidnapped, that his powers where becoming increasingly stronger and would eventually surpass her's. Well, I was soo excited when I saw that, but when I read spoilers about what happened, I was confused, because Kuwabara should have beaten Sensui. I learned that the reason why Yusuke beat him and not Kuwabara was because of popular demand and pressure from the company the author was writting for. Kuwabara was and still isn't too popular with people, which I don't know why since he is like my dream guy and totally lovable!

Anyway, I felt it wasn't fair to do that to Kuwabara just because of popular demand. The author should have been the one calling the shots to how and what he would write. So, I decided that Kuwabara and the author deserve a chance. A chance for that verison to be written. So here it is. What should have happened and would have ended the series (I think. I'm not sure about that, but it most likely would have done so). So I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or have rights to Yu Yu Hakusho or their characters, but wish I could have Kuwabara!

Sensui just destroyed Koenma's pacifier. He smiled and looked at the now wide eyed prince. "What? Is the little baby going to cry? That's right, go home and cry to daddy. This is all of your doing." Koenma falls on his hands and knees, with tears in his eyes. "You're right. I should have never sent you there in the first place. I deserve to die and no body else."

Yusuke puts his hand on Koenma's shoulder. Koenma gasps and looks up at his spirit detective. "You can't die now. You just stopped teething." He takes a few steps toward Sensui. Koenma out stretches his right hand to him. "Don't do it. You are still needed!"

Both Sensui and Yusuke ignore the pleading prince. "Oh, I'm sorry. I got off track." says Sensui to Yusuke. "I have a plan." Says Yusuke, to no body in particular.

Back in the shadow, Kuwabara smiles, "I told you guys! I can admit when I'm wrong, but I was right. Try to deny that!" "You're wrong." states Kurama. Kuwabara looks at him dumbfounded. "What! But didn't you hear? He has a plan." Kurama looks grim. "Do you remember when you fought Toguro?" Kuwabara smiled and said "Yeah!" "The younger one?" Kurama said. Kuwabara stopped smiling and thought about it.

**Flash Back**

Kuwabara takes out his spirit sword and runs toward Toguro. Toguro smiles and gives Kuwabara a death punch to his stomach. Kuwabara wobbles and his spirit sword disappears. He looks at Yusuke. "Now finish him for me. Honor my death." Then he collapses to the ground.

**End Flash Back**

Kuwabara's eyes grow wide. "And Sensui won't be faking it." said Kurama. Kuwabara's eyes show fear. "No! He can't!"

Back in the room, Sensui and Yusuke stare at each other. Yusuke slowly walked toward him and then disappeared. Yusuke was right behind Sensui. "If I'm going to die, I'm taking you with me!" he yells and uses his spirit gun and blasts Sensui forward.

Sensui then jumped into the air and shot many spirit blasts at him. Yusuke tried to move, but didn't make it and was hit and thrown backwards to the ground. Sensui landed a few feet away from him and laughed. "You are pathetic." Yusuke slowly got up. 'I'm sorry. I failed everyone. My friends, my mom, Koenma,….and even Kayko. This is the only thing I can do; the only way to save them.' Yusuke thinks, while staring Sensui down. 'Good bye.'

He ran toward Sensui, yelling and giving it everything he had left to give. Then, Sensui let out a huge burst of energy that knocked Yusuke to the ground. Yusuke was a mess. He had blood coming out of his mouth, some from his right eye, and a little bit dripping from his ears.

Koenma couldn't move. He had used all of his energy up trying to contain and destroy Sensui with in his force field. All he could do was watch. He felt like the baby Yusuke had always called him; helpless. "Yusuke! No!" Koenma screamed. It was the only thing he could do.

Kuwabara watched in horror as Sensui slowly walked towards the motionless body of his best friend. "Urameshi! Don't you dare die! I won't let you!" tears came from his eyes. He started to remember all the things that had happened to them. He remembered when they were rivals, but had respect for each other. He remembered the first time Yusuke had died and when he came back. He remembered how they became friends; their first mission together; the demons the fought in the tournament; and then he thought about how Yusuke had came to save him.

'This can't happen! He's not suppose to die! He's too strong and stubborn to die! I need him! He's my best friend! If he dies, then there is nothing left to live for!' Kuwabara thought. He couldn't stand it. 'I have to save him!' Kuwabara screamed in his head.

Hiei and Kurama felt a blast of energy coming from Kuwabara. It was nothing they've ever felt before. It seemed to have reached the same level of Sensui's. They looked at him. Kuwabara's body was glowing gold. 'He couldn't have?' thought Hiei, his eyes grew wide. Kuwabara's hands glowed yellowish red. A spirit sword appeared with in his clenched fists that were now in front of him. Kuwabara saw Sensui was now hovering over Yusuke's limp body. Kuwabara's eyes flashed red and he brought his sword over his head.

Sensui looked into Yusuke's half closed eyes. "Now you die." He says and points his finger at him, ready to finish him off with a spirit blast. Then he heard a scream that could penetrate even the evilest of souls. He turned where Yusuke's friends where trapped and saw a glowing fire tear a hole in the barrier. Sensui's eyes widen at the sense of power coming out of the hole. Kuwabara ran and jumped out of the new exit he just made and landed on the ground below, in a crouching tiger position.

Kuwabara looked up into Sensui's eyes with dark cold eyes. Sensui shuttered under his glare. Never in his life had he felt a sense of anger and love. He snapped out of it and frowned at his new opponent. "It seems when ever I'm about to finish you, someone else wants to fight." He says, directing it to Yusuke. Yusuke slowly looks over to Kuwabara. "Kuwabara!" he barely says. "Don't be a fool…" Kuwabara hears his friend's words and says. "I know what I'm doing Urameshi!"

Kurama and Hiei were shocked, but quickly recovered. They were now on the ground, standing behind the frightening Kuwabara. Kuwabara sensing them behind them says "Go help Yusuke and Koenma. I'm going to take out this freak." Kuwabara hadn't taken his eyes off Sensui as he said this and stood straight up. Hiei and Kurama stood there, but then went over to their injured friends.

Seaman ((A/N: I'm sorry, but I don't know his name, so I just used his code name.)) was down by now and was still standing behind Kuwabara. "Go with them." Kuwabara said, not looking at him. Seaman stared at Kuwabara. "No! I'm staying right here. He's too powerful to fight by your self." "You'll only get in the way. I need to do this. For Yusuke and for all those people this freak show hurt. As a man of honor, it is my responsibility to protect those that I care for, and I'm going to do it even if it means me dying!"

Seaman looked sadly at Kuwabara. 'He's the only one that was a true friend to me. He had saved my life, even after I tried to kill him and his friends. I can't let him die.' Though Seaman. Then he heard someone talking to him in his mind; it was Hiei. 'Don't be a fool. There's nothing you can do to help him. Like he said, you'd get in the way. You'd help him by letting him do it alone.' Seaman looked over at Hiei, who was kneeling over Yusuke. He was looking back at him. Seaman stood there for a moment and then ran towards the others.

Once Seaman was safe with the others, Kuwabara throw off his jacket. He stood there wearing just his pants and those cold, dark eyes glaring deep into Sensui's soul. Sensui shuttered. 'His aura has tripled since we've kidnapped him. He was a low class spirit fighter, but now it seems he might be equal with me. He will be a challenge, but then I like a good challenge.' He thinks.

Sensui smiles at him. "Well now that the drama is over, I can begin to kill you." "You're stupid Sensui to think that I will fall for your mind games and try and psych me out. It will not work. I can smell the fear coming off of you like it's your body odor, which stinks. You know I'm stronger then you and I will kill you." says Kuwabara.

Kuwabara's body glows even brighter. He runs towards Sensui and then seems to vanish. Everyone is in shock. They never knew Kuwabara could be that fast! Sensui looks around and then he looks into the air and sees Kuwabara coming down on his with his spirit sword, but it was too late for him to move. Kuwabara easily slices Sensui's left arm off. It happened so fast, Sensui didn't even notice, until he saw his arm lying on the ground.

Sensui, not knowing the pain, smiles and laughs, "You think cutting off my arm will slow me down? You'll have to do better then that!" Before he could speak another word, he left a pain in his back that seemed to go through him and to his chest. He looks down and sees the spirit sword coming out of his chest. Kuwabara then takes out the sword and stands in a fighting position. Sensui puts his right hand over his wound. Kuwabara had hit him in his heart. Sensui then gasped out. "I thought I could….never feel pain….again…." he then collapsed to the ground and lay limp.

Everyone stared from Sensui's body to Kuwabara. Kuwabara didn't move from his fighting position. By this time, Yusuke and Koenma had gained back some strength. Yusuke stood up and started to run towards his friend. "You did it! Kuwabara you killed Sensui! That was so amazing I…" Kuwabara cut him off. "It's not over." Yusuke stopped and took a good look at Kuwabara. He wasn't looking at Sensui's body, but up at where they were trapped.

Itsuki stared down at Sensui's limp body. He had tears in his eyes. He jumped down and ran to his former boss. He gently flipped him over and looked into his face, which now seemed to be calm. "Oh Sensui! Your soul has been tortured long enough. It seems you can finally be at peace, my love. Please sleep soundly and don't seek vengeance in death. I know that one day we will be together, my love, and be happy."

Itsuki pulled Sensui's face into his arms and hugged him, gently. He then kissed his lips and slowly got up and looked into Kuwabara's eyes. "Thank you for setting his soul free." Kuwabara looked at him confused and then relaxed his fighting stance, not sensing any danger. He then felt tired and passed out on to the ground.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled and ran to his fallen friend. He flipped him over and saw his snoring. Yusuke started to laugh, from relief and from seeing his best friend snoring. "You big oaf!" he said, through tears of joy and through his laughter. Everyone started to laugh. Then they heard a horrible sound coming from the opening, and they stopped.

Kurama turned to Itsuki "Is there any way to stop the demons from coming through?" Itsuki shook his head. "No, there is nothing more I could do. I lost control of it a while ago, and wasn't able to control the time it would open. It has a mind of its own." Yusuke couldn't believe it. They had defeated the bad guy, and still the world was doomed!

He turned to Koenma "Don't you have another thing you can use, like that force field you used on Sensui?" Koenma shook his head. "No, that was the only trick I had. I'm afraid the earth is doomed, and it's all because of me." "Don't give…up.." they all looked down to see Kuwabara slowly sitting up. "I thought you were out cold? Don't move, you need to rest." said Yusuke.

"I can't….besides…I have an idea." said Kuwabara. "Well this will be interesting." says Hiei. "Shut up shorty!" he said, while getting to his feet. He then looked at them all, with sad eyes. 'I'm going to miss you all.' He thought. He then smiled and got out his spirit sword. He turned toward the opening and ran toward it.

They all looked at him, like he was nuts. "Kuwabara! What the hell are you thinking?" yells Yusuke. "Wait and see!" he shouts back. He jumps into the air and into the opening. Everyone gasps and their eyes widen. "Kuwabara!" They could see into the opening. Kuwabara had some how made a shield around him self, which when ever a demon touched it, would disintegrate.

He turns and looks out at his friends. "I know what I'm doing! I realized while fighting Sensui, that I could make a shield around my self! I figured if I could do that, maybe I can some how block the entrance! I can probably seal it up, from inside!" he screamed, trying to make sure his friends heard him over the cries of the demons that were disintegrating from behind him.

"I'm glad to have known you guys! I'll miss you a lot, even you shorty!" he smiles and then turns toward Yusuke. "Take care of Yukina and my sister for me, Urameshi! If you don't, I'll come back and beat the crap out of you! Tell my sister not to worry and not to cry. And Yusuke….tell Yukina…I love her. I'm also giving you my turf! You're the boss! Take care of my posy and my kitten!" he then smiles and turns around to face the demons.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled. "Good bye!" Kuwabara said, forcing back tears. He then screamed. "You want a piece of me! Well come and get me!" Then there was a big flash and the opening disappeared.

They all blinked at where the opening was. Yusuke falls to his knees. 'No... its not fair! You didn't have to do that! We could have found another way!' "Kuwabara!" Yusuke screamed at the top of his lungs. They all stared at him and watched as he broke down into tears. "We have to save him! We have to get him back! That moron won't survive with all of those demons! Especially in his shape! He can't even fight one on one, let alone one on a million!" he yelled.

Koenma looked into the spirit detective's eyes that were full of tears. "There's no way he can come back, with out another incident like this happening. He's going to be stuck in there until he dies." Koenma clenched his fists, upset at the fact that he couldn't do anything to help Kuwabara, nor was able to comfort his friend. Yusuke's eyes widen. 'No! He can't! There has to be away!' he thought.

"There isn't." Yusuke looked up and saw Hiei looking at him. Hiei's face wasn't in it's normally calm state. He was shaking a little and his eyes were full of fire and pain, at the same time. He wouldn't admit it, but he had gotten attached to the big oaf, and was just as upset and angry as everyone else at what just happened. "I know, because I have been there and had escaped. Even if we were able to find away, there's no way he could survive in there." Hiei stated, with even more anger.

Yusuke glared at all of them. "We thought the world was over and gave up, Kuwabara found a way to close that damn portal! He just saved our lives and the whole world damn it! I think we should at least try and save him! He would do it for all of you, even you Hiei!" he emphasized hard on Hiei's name, which made Hiei shrink back with guilt.

"That's enough Yusuke!" Yuskue turned towards Kurama, who had standing there in a gaze. His eyes were full of tears. He had thought of Kuwabara as more then a friend. He loved him like a little brother, which Kuwabara sure acted like. "I know you are hurting, but so are the rest of us! You are making things worse, especially for your self. You are relying on false hope. Save your self from more pain and except the fact that he is gone. Try and remember him the way he was. That's how Kuwabara would have wanted it."

Kurama then took a deep breath and calmed down. "I think it would be best to leave." He turns and walks out of the cave. Hiei does the same, knowing that if he stays any longer he would start to cry which is the weakest of all emotions. Koenma said "You can stay and say your last good byes. Then I suggest you should follow Kuwabara's last requests, as a token of your friendship with him, and to honor him." With that, Koenma left.

Itsuki and Seaman were the only ones left. Itsuki took Sensui's body and carried it out, but before he left he turned to Yusuke and said "You should be very proud of your friend. Do not cry for him when you think of him. Try and be strong. Just remember, you will see him one day, again." He smiled at Yusuke and left, cradling his loves body like a baby.

Yuskue just sat there staring into space. Seaman walked up to him. "Even though I only knew him for a short time, I felt like he was my friend for a long time. I know that you knew him longer, but I would like to stay and pay my respects too." Yusuke looked up at him and gave him a weak smile and nodded. Seaman then kneeled next to him.

They sat there for a while in silence and then Yusuke stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes, and started to walk out. Seaman got up and started to walk out too, when there was noise behind them. They turned to see what had caused it. There was an opening in the air and out fell Kuwabara and landed hard onto the ground. The opening closed behind him and disappeared.

Kuwabara groaned and slowly got up and dusted him self off. "What a trip!" He then looked up and smiled. "What's up Urameshi? Did you miss me?" he was grinning wider as he looks at Yusuke's face, which was now swollen from all the crying he did. "Kuwabara!" he ran toward his friend and tackled him with a hug that forced them both to fall on the ground.

Kuwabara stared at his friend with shock. He then got off of him and stood up. Looked at him and then smiled and got up. He started to dust him self off again. Just then, Yusuke punched Kuwabara so hard he flew backwards.

"What was that for!" yelled Kuwabara. "You moron! We all thought that you were gone forever!" yelled Yusuke, glaring at him. Kuwabara looked at him in shock and then smiled. "Really?" He got up and looked around for them. "Yeah, where did they go?" his eyes widen. "How long have I been in there?" "They're outside waiting for me, and it's only been five minutes."

Kuwabara let out a sigh of relief and looked for his jacket. He then picked it up and put it on. "Well, let's not keep them waiting." He walked up to Yusuke and Seaman and they started to walk out. "Oh, Yusuke?" Yusuke turns to his friend. "You know the deal is off, right? Since I'm back, I'm still the leader of my gang." Yusuke just smiled, wanting to annoy his friend. "I thought you were a man of your word? You'd be breaking a pack between two men. I don't want to dishonor you." Kuwabara stared at him. "Oh come on Urameshi! That was when I thought I wouldn't see you guys again."

Yusuke smiled and shook his head and ran a head. "Get back here Urameshi!" and Kuwabara ran after him.

I hope you guys liked it! Please review, cause would like to know if it was good and to know if I should keep writting fics here.


End file.
